Love Finds a Way
by 4everyoung10
Summary: Through fire and rain, through pain and loss, love will always find a way. Co-written with obsessedwithstabler.


**Hey everyone! So this is not only my first CSI fanfiction I've ever written, but also this is the first fanfiction I've ever written ever, let alone co-written, so be nice to me! However, I love constructive criticism, so feel free to lay that on me...as long as its nice and helpful. But enough of my talking, on with the fic!**

**This fic was co-written with obsessedwithstabler. Thank you so much for having patience with me and my stubbornness. It means a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own CSI...even if we totally wish we did. **

Sara Sidle smiled as she looked at her husband. He tried to hide it, but she could tell that he was worried about her leaving his sight. She supposed that she understood. To their shock, they had found out that she was pregnant five months ago. Grissom had been terrified, mostly because he was so much older than her. But she had managed to calm him down, and after a while, he became excited. Then they were thrown another curveball. Not only was she pregnant, but she was pregnant with twins. Grissom had almost passed out at the news. Sara was a small woman, and the strain of carrying two babies to term was one of Grissom's biggest concerns. He loved Sara more than anything in the world, and he could never handle something happening to her.

Her hand absently went to her stomach. Her hours had been cut back at work, and at just five months, she looked almost ready to deliver. Today she was going to a doctor's appointment, and for the first time, Grissom wouldn't be accompanying her. They were both unhappy about it, but there was a scene that he needed to get to and he couldn't get out of going. She had assured him that she would be just fine, but he was still upset about it.

He kissed her, bringing her out of her thoughts. His unshaven skin tickled her, and she laughed. "I should be done in time for lunch. I can swing by the lab with Chinese." Her arm went around him. "I'm in the mood for egg rolls."

He just smiled, and Sara watched as he got into the Denali and drove out of her sight.

Still upset at not being able to go to the doctor's appointment with Sara, Grissom decided to, to the best of his abilities, think of possible baby names for their twins. He thought this would be a perfect way to still be involved, even if the crime scene he was now expected to make an appearance at was this moment's top priority. Grissom decided to make a list of the names in his brilliant mind, and also made a metal note to himself to ask Sara her opinion of them later.

_Let's see… _he thought to himself, _What about Allison or Olivia? Or maybe even Lucy or Danielle? I like the name Abigail for a girl. But what if they're boys? They could be Jack or Elliot? Maybe even James._

Suddenly, Grissom realized that his excitement at becoming a father had made him forget one important detail: he and Sara didn't even know what the sexes of the babies were yet! Grissom chuckled to himself at this realization and decided to tuck the thought away for another time as he found himself arriving to the crime scene.

The crime turned out to be nothing he hadn't seen before in his many years of service to the LVPD's crime lab. The victim had been found in the park buried under some bushes. She had been stabbed at least fifteen to twenty times with a short bladed knife. Her murder seemed to have happened a couple days prior because there were already larvae in the stab wounds. Grissom quickly studied the bugs and figured that it would be an easy case for the CSIs to solve because of its similarity to previous cases they had solved. And an easy to solve case meant that he could get back to Sara and their babies faster.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Across town, Sara smiled as she looked at her phone. Her appointment had just ended, and she was glowing as she thought of name possibilities for her unborn babies. She quickly responded to her husband's text, then climbed into the driver's seat of her car and closed the door.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Two hours later, Warrick Brown looked up as Jim Brass stormed into the lab. The look on the older man's face was distressing, and Warrick hesitated only a moment before following him.

Without knocking, Brass pushed Grissom's office door open. "Grissom, we have to talk. Now." His face was pale.

"What's so wrong that you couldn't take the time to knock, Brass?" Grissom said as he noticed the distressed look on Brass's face.

"There was an accident." Brass's hands formed fists at his sides. "Sara's car was found by a patrol car. It was..." He almost choked on his words. "Gil, I'm so sorry..."

Grissom stared at Brass in disbelief, and a faint pain started to form in his chest. "What...What happened? Where is Sara now?"

"Sara... she didn't make it."

Still behind Brass, Warrick couldn't suppress a gasp.

Grissom's face became gray, and Brass quickly grabbed his friend's arm. "Gil, sit down."

As Brass said that, Grissom found the pain in his chest grow unbearable, to the point where he couldn't breathe. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, and he found it harder to keep a coherent thought other than ones of the news he'd just heard. He clutched at his chest and gasped for breath as he felt his knees buckle beneath him. The last thing he heard was Brass's panicked but authoritive shout for someone to call 911 and the frantic shuffling of the other CSIs before the darkness consumed him.

Brass felt panic grip his own heart as Grissom lost consciousness. He stayed with his friend while Warrick called 911, and after what seemed like an eternity (though it couldn't have been more than five minutes) paramedics finally swarmed the office. Brass and Warrick were pushed out of the way so the medics could work. Within just a few minutes, Grissom was placed on a stretcher and rushed out of the office. Brass followed close behind, the look on his face daring any of the medics to say something to him.

They took Grissom outside and loaded him into the ambulance, and Brass followed. They arrived at Desert Palms within minutes, and after Grissom was rushed inside, Brass resigned himself to a waiting room.

He hated hospitals.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Within a half hour, Brass wasn't alone in the waiting room. Warrick had shown up first, followed shortly by Greg and Nick. Catherine had stayed behind at the lab to run it in Grissom's absence, since no one trusted anyone from day shift to do it.

A painful silence surrounded the small group. Greg and Nick had found out that Sara was gone, and Greg had been crying silently since. Nick had remained stoic, but everyone could see the tears in his eyes. Warrick paced the room anxiously, while Brass sat off by himself and tried to convince himself that his friend was going to be okay.

Warrick finally stopped pacing, and he quietly reached out to Greg, desperate to focus on helping someone else. He knew that Greg cared very deeply for Sara. They all did. He squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

Another hour passed, and everyone jumped when Nick's phone started to ring. Brass had turned his off, and Warrick and Greg had left theirs at the lab.

Startled and slightly annoying at the sudden noise, Nick checked the caller ID on his phone. His eyes widened in disbelief at the name that he read. "Sara?" he gasped as he answered the caller.

Warrick, Brass and Greg instantly turned toward Nick.

There was a brief silence before Sara's familiar voice filled his ears. "Nick, where's Grissom? Someone said he collapsed!"

Nick looked around at his friends' faces and put Sara's call on speaker phone. "Yeah, yeah he did! We're at Desert Palms now. Sara where are you? We all thought you were dead!"

Warrick and Brass looked deeply relieved, while Greg collapsed into a chair.

"What? I'm not dead! My car was stolen." There was a muffled noise as Sara caught a cab. "I'm fine. I'll be at Desert Palms in five minutes."

"Hurry over Sara! Grissom's doctor hasn't come out yet, but I think he may soon!"

"I'm on my way." She ended the call, then shoved cash at the cab driver and barked out her destination.

Nick hung up his phone and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at his friends and noticed that they all did the same thing.

All four men were reeling with disbelief, but they had heard her. Sara was alive, and she was on her way to the hospital. Everything was going to be okay. Then their thoughts turned back to Grissom.

Almost everything.

CSICSICSICSI

Sara arrived at the hospital five minutes later, and she moved as fast as a pregnant woman could. She stopped at the reception desk to speak to a nurse before she tracked down her coworkers in a waiting room in the Cardiac unit.

Warrick was the first to spot her, and he quickly rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Thank God she was okay…

Sara was surprised, but she leaned into the hug. "I'm really okay, guys."

Warrick reluctantly released her and looked her over before Greg stepped between them for a hug.

When Greg was done with his hug, Nick quickly went in for his hug. He hugged her as tightly as he could hug his pregnant friend without hurting her or the babies. "I'm so glad you're okay, Sara!"

She returned the hug. "I'm fine, Nick." Slowly she withdrew and looked at Brass. "Have you heard anything about Gil?"

"Not yet."

"Yeah, they haven't told us anything yet. The doctor hasn't even come out! We don't know what to think right now!" Greg told Sara nervously.

Sara shook her head. "I'll find something out." She left the waiting room and quickly found the nurse's station. "My name is Sara Grissom. I need to know how my husband, Gilbert Grissom, is doing."

The nurse looked at her computer screen and hit a few keys. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grissom, but I don't have an update yet."

"Sara Grissom?"

Sara turned in time to see a man in a white coat strolling purposefully toward her. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Alex Peterson." He extended a hand to her. "I'm your husband's attending physician."

Sara shook his hand. "How is my husband?"

"Your husband had a massive cardiac infarction. He's currently in the Intensive Care Unit."

"Will he be okay?"

"He's going to be touch and go for a while, but as long as he doesn't have any problems tonight, I think he will make a full recovery."

Sara let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He was going to be okay…

"If you'd like, I can take you to him. He won't be able to have any other visitors until tomorrow, at the earliest."

She nodded, allowing Peterson to lead her to the ICU. She could see Grissom from the door, and without waiting for the doctor, she hurried to his side. His face was gray and his skin was cool to the touch as she took his hand, but he was alive. She leaned over and lightly kissed his forehead. "I'm here, Gil."

Peterson stayed in the doorway. "I'll inform your friends on his condition."

"Thank you." She heard the doctor leave, and once he was gone, Sara delicately perched herself on the bed with Grissom.

Peterson walked down the hall and into the waiting room, where four men were standing and speaking quietly. "Are all of you here for Mr. Grissom?"

Brass stepped forward. "Yes, we are. How is he, Doc?"

"I just spoke with his wife. We've moved Mr. Grissom to the Intensive Care Unit. He suffered a massive cardiac infarction, and his condition is very serious. But as long as he does well tonight, I believe he will make a full recovery."

They all looked relieved, and Warrick looked around. "Is his wife with him?"

"Yes, she is. And I'm afraid she's the only one allowed with him for tonight." The doctor gave them all sympathetic looks. "I suggest that you all go home for tonight. There's not anything you can do right now."

Brass looked at the other men. "I'm going to stay here, Doc."

"Me, too," Warrick added.

Nicky and Greg murmured their agreement, and Peterson spoke briefly with them before he was called away.

Once he was gone, Brass sat down and made himself comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

CSICSICSICSI

Sara stayed with Grissom through the night, and she argued with anyone who even suggested that she leave and get some rest. Grissom had shown no signs of regaining consciousness, and eventually Sara curled up with him on the narrow bed and fell asleep with her hand on his abdomen.

His condition remained unchanged for the next three days. The nurses felt badly for Sara, and a cot was provided for her. Warrick brought her food and clean clothes which Catherine picked out, and Sara was allowed to take showers in the nurse's lounge. During the day, she would sit by the chair in his bed and hold his hand. But at night, the cot that was provided for her went unused. Instead she curled up in Grissom's bed. She wouldn't sleep well without him, and being able to hold him made all of the difference in the quality of her sleep.

On the fifth day, Sara was sitting by Grissom's bed, absently flipping through a book that Greg had brought her. Dr. Peterson had been in to check on Grissom earlier, and his words hadn't been promising. Grissom's condition was stable, but he wasn't improving. It was as though he was stuck in limbo, caught somewhere between life and death.

Suddenly Sara closed her book and stood up. "Gil, I know you can hear me." She leaned over him and gently touched his forehead. "I need you to wake up for me. Please, honey. Open your eyes." Her hand grasped his, and she placed it gently over her swollen abdomen. "Do it for us."

There was still no response from him. Heartbroken, Sara sat back down in her chair and picked up her book. But she couldn't concentrate on it, and eventually she shut it and resumed watching Grissom's face for any sign that he might be ready to wake up.

An hour later, a nurse came into the room. Sara watched her carefully as she checked Grissom's vitals. "What's going on?"

"Has he done anything?"

Sara raised a dark eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Has he moved at all?"

"No. Why? What happened?"

"He may be starting to wake up."

She watched as the nurse checked Grissom's heart rate, and then hurried out of the room. They were alone again, and Sara leaned toward him.

"What are you doing, Gil?" Her finger gently stroked his stubbled cheek.

Sure enough, Grissom's heart rate monitor started to pick up. His breathing got heavier, and a few seconds later, his eyes fluttered open slightly. He seemed like he was trying to remember what happened or where he was. Then everything came flooding back to him and he started to panic again.

Calling his name, Sara gently took his face into her slender hands. "Grissom… Gil, look at me." Her thumbs lightly caressed his cheeks. "Come on, baby. Look at me."

Grissom looked at Sara and his eyes widened. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Sara?" Grissom croaked out weakly, "No, no, it can't be you! It can't! The accident, you're...you're..." Grissom's heart rate monitor started beeping out of control as his heart rate spiked dangerously.

A nurse hurried into the room, but Sara waved her off and focused on her husband.

"Gil, I'm not dead. I'm alive." At a loss, Sara lowered her head to his and lightly pressed her lips against Grissom's. Her hand buried itself in his thick hair.

As Grissom felt Sara's touch, he realized that she wasn't dead. "Sara! You are alive!" He weakly reached up and touched the side of her face. "But how? What happened?"

"Shh..." She turned her head and kissed his palm. "My car was stolen and the person who stole it was the body they found. I'm perfectly fine." She kissed him again, then gently grasped his hand and pulled it over her swollen belly so he could feel their children move. "We're fine."

Grissom tenderly felt his unborn children move under his palm and, with a sigh of relief, rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been out?" he asked, slightly more relaxed now.

"Five days." Her face fell slightly. "The longest five days of my life."

He touched her cheek again. "I'm so sorry, Sara. I guess that when I was told about the accident, I immediately thought the worst. I don't remember much after that unfortunately..."

"You had a heart attack. It was touch and go for a while," she murmured, perching herself on the bed with him. "But your doctor said you're going to be okay."

The nurse quickly and quietly checked Grissom's vitals while Sara spoke to him. Once she was satisfied that his heart rate was at a normal level, she made a notation in his chart, then left the room.

Sara didn't seem to notice the nurse at all. Her focus was solely on her husband.

Sara and Grissom talked for a little bit longer until Grissom started to feel groggy again. His pain medication was starting to have an effect on him. Nevertheless, he tried to stay awake for the sake of being able to talk longer with his wife.

Sara seemed to notice his futile attempt to stay awake to talk to her.

"Close your eyes, baby," she whispered, running her fingers lovingly through his hair. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I don't want to sleep. I've been out for a long time already. I want to stay awake and talk to you," Grissom said tiredly.

"But you need to sleep," she said with a loving smile. "You need to rest so you can recover."

"Well, alright, but only because you said so." he weakly grinned at her. Soon enough, Grissom found himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Sara continued to stroke Grissom's hair lovingly until she was sure that he was sleeping. Then she stretched out beside him and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but being there beside him, knowing that he was going to be okay made it easier for her to relax. Soon she was sleeping as well, with her arm draped possessively over her husband.

CSICSICSICSI

Three months after Grissom's heart attack, Sara smiled as Grissom slid into bed with her. She had gone on maternity leave shortly after he was released from the hospital, and a month ago her doctor had placed her on strict bed rest. It drove her crazy, but she refused to compromise the health of her unborn children. Every day since then, she had been forced to watch as Grissom got up and got ready for work. She hated seeing him leave without her, but he reminded her that it wouldn't last forever. And everyone at the lab took turns visiting with her, so she was never alone.

She turned to Grissom as he turned on a light and slipped his reading glasses on. He looked much better than he had in a while. After his heart attack, his doctor had put him on a strict diet, to which Grissom reluctantly adhered. He had lost a good amount of weight, and he was healthier. Scooting closer to him, Sara rested her head on his arm and shifted uncomfortably. The babies weren't due for another month, but her doctor had cautioned her that twins were more likely to arrive early, and that she needed to stay in bed and avoid delivery for as long as possible.

Sara snuggled closer to him, yawning, as he opened his book. Her hand slid under his shirt and stroked his abdomen.

Grissom gently put his hand on Sara's swollen belly. "How are you feeling, my love?" he asked her adoringly.

"Tired and huge." One of the babies delivered a swift kick to Grissom's hand, and Sara laughed.

Grissom looked at his hand on Sara's belly, surprised at how strong the baby's kick was, and then grinned at his wife. "Wow! That was a strong kick!" he exclaimed.

"They're both strong." She shifted again in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. "And they're both beating me up from the inside."

Grissom chuckled lovingly as he ran his hand over his wife's stomach. "Well, you won't feel like that for too much longer. I'm excited." Grissom smiled.

She smiled. "So am I." After months of being pregnant, she was looking forward to holding her babies in her arms.

Grissom leaned in to kiss his wife, capturing her lips with his.

Sara smiled and quickly settled into the kiss. But a few moments later, she broke the kiss and gasped softly.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked concerned when Sara pulled away so quickly.

She winced. "Contraction..." Her luminous eyes were wide and concerned.

Grissom's eyes went wide as well. "What? Right now?" he exclaimed.

There was a sudden gush of warm liquid between her legs. "We need to go to the hospital, right now."

"Oh God, okay! Um, can you walk?" Grissom jumped out of bed, trying to stay cool, calm, and collected for Sara's sake.

She nodded, carefully standing up. "Get the overnight bag from the closet..." Her arm went around her huge belly.

Grissom practically ran to the closet and grabbed the overnight bag, slung it over his shoulder, and nearly tripped over his own feet as he came back to help his wife.

"I've got it! Let's get going!"

Sara tried to be patient with her husband, but by the time they arrived at Desert Palm and she was settled in the Maternity Ward, she was ready to kill him. Her OBGYN arrived in the room a short time later and examined her.

"Well, Sara, you're at three centimeters. Try to relax and conserve your strength." She smiled reassuringly at Sara.

Sara nodded and tried to relax against her pillows.

Grissom offered her his hand to squeeze and she took it willingly.

Sara looked at her husband, desperately seeking reassurance. His smile was enough, and she closed her eyes briefly. "I want my babies, Gil..."

"And you will have them soon, my love. Just hold on a little longer." Grissom said reassuringly.

She nodded. Her abdomen contracted again, making her flinch visibly. She placed her hand on her abdomen and breathed through the contraction.

Grissom placed a light kiss on his wife's forehead, letting her know that he was there and very much proud of her.

Once the contraction was over, Sara squeezed his hand and smiled weakly.

"I love you, Gil."

The night wore on, and just before dawn, Sara was moved into a delivery room. She was almost delirious from the pain, but when the doctor told her to push, she complied. Grissom's hand was in hers, and she squeezed it as tightly as she could manage.

"I love you, honey. Just a hold on little longer and we'll have our babies!" Grissom tried to reassure her as she squeezed his hand even harder than before.

The doctor at the end of the bed smiled. "Good girl, Sara. The first baby is crowning. Keep pushing."

Sara groaned as her body tensed again. Grissom suddenly slipped behind her, allowing her to push against him. She felt supported, and a renewed sense of determination swept through her.

"Good girl..." The doctor eased the baby's shoulder's out, and after another push, the baby was safely in her practiced hands. "It's a boy!"

The baby took a breath, and then let out an angry squeal.

"We have one!" Grissom said in delight, grinning proudly at his wife. "Good job, sweetheart! One to go!"

He was quickly handed to a waiting nurse to be cleaned and measured, and the doctor turned back to Sara. It was just a few minutes before the second baby was crowning.

Sara became distracted when the doctor's look turned worried. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Sara, I need you to calm down and focus. Let's get this baby out."

Grissom gave his wife a reassuring look, silently telling her that everything was gonna be alright.

Sara pushed again, and the doctor frowned. The baby's umbilical cord was wrapped firmly around her tiny neck.

Sara panicked when she didn't hear her baby scream. "What happened...?"

"The cord is wrapped around her neck." The doctor quickly unwrapped the cord and cleaned the baby's mouth and nose.

"What's going on, Doctor? Why isn't the baby crying?" Grissom asked, a wave of panic settling in.

The baby finally let out a weak cry, and the doctor sighed in relief as the cries became stronger. "She's going to be okay."

Still hazy, Sara held her arms out for her children.

A nurse handed the baby boy, now wrapped in a soft blue blanket, to Sara.

Sara took her son and held him close, but she was still worried about her daughter.

Grissom too let out a sigh of relief and grinned at his wife. "You did it Sara! You did it, my love, we're parents!"

Finally their daughter was brought to the bed and laid in Grissom's arms. Sara watched her with teary eyes. "We have our babies..."

Grissom carefully bent down and lightly but lovingly placed a kiss on his wife's head. "Yes, we do! Great job, sweetheart. I adore you…"

Sara smiled at him, suddenly too tired to keep her eyes open. Her son was gently lifted from her arm, and just a few moments later, she was sleeping peacefully.

CSICSICSICSI

When Sara woke up again, she was still tired and very sore. She turned her head slightly and smiled. Grissom was sitting in a chair by her bed, both of their babies cradled in his arms. "Hey..."

"Hi. You're awake…" Grissom said, smiling tenderly at his wife.

She yawned and nodded. "How are the babies...?" She held out her arms.

Grissom gently place both babies in her arms and got in the bed behind her, holding her close to him. "They're perfect, just like you."

Sara snuggled into her husband and watched her babies. "They still need names..."

"Oh, right, they do!" Grissom chuckled and held Sara and the babies closer. "What should we name them?"

She smiled. "I want our son to have your name."

Grissom chuckled. "My name? Why's that?"

"Because it's important to me. It doesn't have to be his first name, but I want Gilbert in there."

"Well, I would mind him having my name as his middle name." Grissom responded, smiling at his wife's insistence that his name be used for their son.

Sara smiled and looked at their daughter. "What about Abigail for her?"

"I love that name for her. It's perfect!" Grissom grinned, happy that Sara used one of the names from his list for their daughter.

"Abigail... what about our son?"

"What do you think, love?" Grissom said as he played with one of the babies' feet.

"Not sure..." She yawned again. "What do you think?"

"Well...I like Samuel for a boy." Grissom said thinking and staring at his son.

"Sam..." She let that roll around in her mind. "Samuel Gilbert." A smile lit up her face. "I love it."

"Yeah, Samuel Gilbert Grissom. A strong name for a strong boy." Grissom chuckled.

Sara began thinking again. "What about Abigail Louise?"

"I love it! It's a beautiful name for our beautiful little girl," Grissom said as he looked lovingly at his little girl.

"Abby and Sam." Sara let out a content sigh and looked around the room. For the first time, she noticed that she was in a private room, and there were flowers and presents everywhere. Balloons that read It's A Boy and It's A Girl bounced in the air, and by her bed, there was a large vase filled with beautiful red roses. "Wow..."

Grissom looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I think everyone has come by at least once while you were sleeping, and at least half of them brought something." he laughed.

"That was nice of them." She snuggled even deeper into his chest.

"Yeah, it was." he said as he kissed the side of her head. "They all love you Sara, but I love you the most."

She snorted. "I married you. You better love me the most."

Grissom laughed. "You bet I do!" he said as he kissed her on the lips this time.

A content sigh escaped her as the kiss ended. She had him, and they had their babies.

Did life get any better than this?

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Now you see that beautiful blue button at the bottom of the screen there? Please take the time to click on that button and give us a nice review. We would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!**


End file.
